An Affair in Hogwarts
by starry-skies-lost-eyes
Summary: Hermione starts to develope rather intense and mature feelings for Hagrid... How will Hogwarts react? Who will be devastated? Could their love last?
1. Chapter 1

Description: Hermione has been developing some rather mature emotions and feelings towards Hagrid... She isn't quite sure how to handle them, as she doesn't want to destroy their friendship. The twist? Hagrid feels the same way for Hermione... How will Hogwarts react?!

Hogwarts

Hermione's 6th year

The sun rose into the most beautiful shades of blue and orange. The light shine upon Hermione in bed. She slept so peacefully. The cold in the girls dormitories caused her nipples to pucker ever so slightly. Or was it the cold?

Her eyes fluttered open from her erotic dream.

"Oh my," she started, quite scared from the overwhelming emotions. What had she dreamed? Hagrid caressing her milky skin. His furry lips chasing her goosebumped thighs. His massive fingers inside her-

"Oh! Such unholy thoughts!" She nearly screamed. None of the other girls were there due to their camping trip, thank goodness. She couldn't bear to explain what her sudden rattling was about.

A walk. That's what she needed. Just to clear her mind and get her thoughts in order. So she changed into her jeans and a pink sweatshirt and laced up her sneakers. She made her way out of the castle with no troubles and just walked.

She trekked the grounds of her beloved school with her hands shoved into her pockets. Just a simple act helped so much.

How could she have feelings for him? He was like an uncle to her! More than twice her age! But his eyes, so beady and kind. The way they traced her body in her dream. She was hypnotized by their magnetic affect. This couldn't be! She could never be with him, it isn't meant to be.

"Hiya, Hermione!" Called a familiar voice, awaking her from her reverie. When she looked up to see her caller she nearly fainted.

"Oh! Hi, Hagrid! I was, uh, just thinking about us - I mean you," she shot her head down, face burning with mortification.

"Tha's a bit funny, 'cuz I was jus' thinkin' a you..." He trailed off looking quite sheepish.

"Well... Perhaps I should go, I have a charms exam to study fo-" and with her goodbye Hagrid cut her off with a passionate kiss. A kiss she couldn't fight, nor wanted to. She kissed him back. A kiss that was more of a tango of tongues, than the battle of a kiss she and Krum had shared. They were meant to fit together perfectly. The kiss was more than a kiss... It was a promise. It was a promise of pure passion for each other. His massive height made it necessary for him to kneel down to exchange saliva.

"I've bin wantin' ta do tha' fer a long time," he whispered.

"I'm happy to oblige you," she replied.

"When can we meet again, me love?" He inquired.

"Soon. I promise, quite soon," she vowed. She then ran back to the castle with a feeling of warmth within.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

"Hey, Hermione! Come over here we have something to show you!" Shouted Ron in the common room with Harry at his side.

Hermione made her way over cautiously, still flustered from her experience earlier. She was still pulling bits of course black hair from her clothing and mouth.

"Look at what Harry did, Hermione. It's absolutely hilarious," Ron chuckled.

"Oh, my word! Why would you make that?!" She shrieked incredulously. She clutched a photograph in her hands. It appeared that Harry had doctored a photograph of Hagrid to make him look as though he were wearing a woman's bikini much to small for him. The moving picture displayed him slowly licking an ice cream cone with it melting into his beard and dripping down to his swollen, hairy chest

Harry and Ron were hooting with laughter. Nearly everyone in the common room had seen the picture and were in tears of laughter from its hilarity. She couldn't believe that Harry could even fathom the idea of Hagrid nearly naked in such a provocative pose.

"I- I'm going to my room," Hermione stated. She ran up the stairs to her dormitory with tears filling her eyes, as to why she wasn't sure. Harry and Ron were extremely confused and didn't know why the photo had offended Hermione as it did.

"What should we do?" Harry asked Ron.

"Just leave her be, she always gets upset over the weirdest things," Ron shrugged off. But Ron was secretly worried too... He knew that something wasn't right with Hermione.

In her bed Hermione nestled under the blankets and simply cried. She was so confused with all of these emotions that were drowning her. What should she do? What was right to do? Is this really where her life has been heading towards all this time? She wasn't sure. She needed to get these things in order.

So she cleaned herself up and made her way to Hagrid's hut. He was sure to help her figure this out.

On her way out, Ron noticed her and sensed her urgency. He decided to follow her to see what was wrong with her.

When she arrived to the hut Hagrid was more than pleased.

"Ah, Hermione. I've been thinkin' abou' ya," he welcomed her.

"And I you," she replied. He sat her down on his couch by the fireplace and handed her a glass of red wine.

"I know it ain't right, but I figured tha' you would like it," he smiled while placing the glass into her cold, white hand.

"Yer freezin'!" He nearly shouted when his hand touched her's.

"Oh, I suppose so. It's fine..." She trailed off, but he had her hands in his. He rubbed the warmth back into them while gazing into her chocolate eyes. They were exchanging stares of longing when she went in for a kiss. He clutched her face while they exchanged passionate kisses.

Ron was watching the entire thing from the window. He was well concealed, so neither of the two could see his stares. He was disgusted. That was his woman! How could Hermione do that sort of thing with Hagrid! The feelings of disgust were so overwhelming that he soon found himself doubled over, vomiting into the nearest bush. After he was finished he glanced back into the window nervously.

Things had really progressed since he last saw. Hermione was sitting on top of Hagrid's stomach while he was lying on the floor. Hermione and Hagrid's clothes were both missing and they were both wriggling around on each other.

When Hagrid finally penetrated her, she screamed in agony. The man was half giant, so his man meat was enormous, stretching nearly fourteen inches in length and five inches in diameter. It was huge. Her screams of pain eventually turned to scream of pleasure. This was her first sexual encounter, which made it all the more painful.

By the time they both finished Hermione's blood covered the floor. Hagrid had tore her skin! But it didn't matter, she was with Hagrid, her love.

"Love! Yer bleedin' errywhere! Are ya alrigh'?" He asked her.

She was out of breath and in immense pain. "Yes," she finally muttered. She tried to stand but fell immediately to the floor. She was not alright. And Ron knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys! Please comment and give me your feedback! I'll try and update this as much as I can! Enjoy!

Ron raced back to the common room feeling pure rage boil within him. He burst through the doors searching the room for Harry.

"Oh my God, Harry, you'll never believe what I just saw," Ron panted.

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Hermione and Hagrid. They-they- they were fucking! They were having sex like maniacs!" Ron almost screamed.

A few heads turned to their direction, but the boys brushed it off.

"Umm... Ron, Hermione is only sixteen, Hagrid has to be well into his forties. Maybe even fifties. Are you sure that's what was happening?" Harry questioned.

"I know what I saw. Hagrid's willy is the size of an Italian salami! It's massive! So big that it ripped Hermione's skin. She was bleeding everywhere! How do we help her?" Ron frantically pleaded.

"Well," Harry began. "Maybe we should let the two work these things out. Obviously they have feelings for each other..."

Ron looked incredulously at Harry. Those were their friends! Ron became suspicious of Harry as well... This was so unlike him... Ron had to remove himself, so he went up to his room and began thinking of ideas to help Hermione, his true love.

But there's Harry. Harry put on a cool façade, but Harry was jealous of the two of them. He had always felt some sexual tension with Hagrid, and Hermione _always _made Harry pop a boner, he had just become very good at concealing it. Harry wanted to be in this relationship. He was going to fuck them both, that he was sure.

Meanwhile at the hut, Hermione was still wounded. Hagrid stitched up her pussy to allow it to heal, and she performed a charm on the stitching to make it heal more quickly. She was still sore, though. Her cunt was so tight before and then a massive meat wand rammed into her. That was going to need time to heal.

"I'm sorry, m'love. I'll be more gentle next time," Hagrid soothed while striking her cheek.

"I don't know if I can handle that again... I love you but that could have killed me," Hermione regretfully mused.

"I understand, dear," Hagrid whispered.

"Perhaps I can be of service," called a voice at the door.

Their heads whipped to the direction of the voice, and there stood Harry Potter clad in the nude.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for readings! Please give me your feedback! ALSO I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

"Harry! How did you know about us?" Hermione squealed while trying to cover her naked body.

"Don't hide it, it's too perfect to be concealed," Harry gently cooed.

"Harry! Please! Tell me how you found out about us!" Hermione was practically crying at this point, while Hagrid stared at the floor.

"Well..." Harry began. "Let's just say a little birdy told me that two of my favorite people were having fun without me."

"Harry, ya don' understand. Hermione and I love each other. Wha' are ya doin' naked?" Hagrid asked confused.

"I need you both. Hagrid, you can't deny that we've had some tension in the past. I know that you feel it. And Hermione? You should know that every time you leave the room I need to rub the massive boners you give me," Harry explained while glancing down to his rising, erect penis. "I have a proposition for you both."

"What do you want, Harry?" Hermione asked while looking over to Hagrid concerned.

"My body craves the both of you. I need you guys, please. Fuck with me."

"Okay," Hagrid whispered.

Harry crawled over to the two of them, his filled penis dragging on the skinned bear carpet beneath him. He finally reached Hermione and inserted his willy into her kitty-cat slowly but with force. Hermione winced in pain from her previous interactions, but she enjoyed it.

"Your a little whore-crux, Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear.

"You know I am," she moaned back.

"Hagrid, take my from behind!" Harry ordered.

"My pleasure," Hagrid countered.

Hagrid came behind him and thrust his giant hips towards Harry's anus. Harry screamed in a pleasurable agony. He didn't know if this was pain or pleasure, but he knew he liked it.

"Keep going!" Harry screamed.

"Harry! Faster!" Hermione whimpered.

The wriggling and writhing of the three bodies was a sweaty blur, and it wasn't going anywhere Hagrid wanted. Hagrid pulled out just as Harry began enjoying himself.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Takin' this up a notch," Hagrid muttered.

He retrieved two harnesses used for smaller dragons and a crop whip he used on misbehaved hippogriffs. He handed them the harnesses and they obediently put them on. With the leather-bound metal pieces in their mouths and the leather straps being clutched tight by Hagrid, Hagrid soon began whipping the two of them on their intertwined genitals. First Harry screamed his climax, then Hermione money her's, then finally Hagrid cried out his.

When all three were finished they just laid there, enjoying the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Please review!

Weeks of their affair continued. They started experimenting with different means of pleasure. Harry's particular favorite toy was a golden snitch used as a butt plug. He enjoyed the wiggling scratching sensation in his anus. Hermione was enjoying Hagrid bring Buckbeak into their afAN: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Please review!fairs so that he could stick his smooth black beak into her vagina, opening and closing his mouth tasting her from within.

Ron grew very suspicious of the three. He noticed how whenever Hermione and Harry came back from their "tutoring" sessions with Hagrid, the two came back waddling as if they were riding a horse of the utmost width.

When Harry had one of his private lessons with Snape, Ron decided to take some polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Harry. Ron then made his way to Hagrid's hut, not fully knowing what to expect.

"Harry! How wonderful you came, I just got meself a new dragon egg!" Hagrid delightfully exclaimed.

"Oh, how nice," Ron said relieved.

"Yeah, I know how much you love objects of girth in yer ass, so when this one is shoved in and pressure is applied it vibrates and gives out the best warmth ya could ever want!" Hagrid said with a sly smile.

"Oh, ah, yes. I, uh, do indeed love that!" Ron said nervously.

"Harry, ya alrigh'? Yer lookin a little pale. You don't have to use it, I jus' thought ya'd like it. The snitch is starting to fall out quickly," Hagrid comforted.

"Um, yes. I just feel a little sick. I'm, uh, going back to lay down," Ron said with the utmost fear in his voice.

"Alrigh' then. I will see you and Hermione later then to try out the spider bath. Fell better, Harry," Hagrid said.

Ron ran. He ran and ran and nearly flew. By the time he reached Dumbledore's office he had already morphed back into his usual self. As Ron made the ascent to Dumbledore, he heard giggling and moaning. Oh great.

"Mr. Weasly! What a, uh, surprise," Dumbledore announced. While he greeted Ron Rita Skeeter made her way up from beneath his desk. When she saw Ron she ran out the door without making eye contact with either of the two.

"Is this a good time...?" Ron began.

"Never better. What's troubling you my boy?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well... I believe Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid have... An affair going on. They keep meeting and I saw them doing... Stuff and I'm just very-"

"Ronald, you have no reason to worry. You see, Hermione is... Well... Let's start from the beginning. When I was younger, about sixteen years younger, I fell in love with a girl by the name of Myrtle. You my know her as Moaning Myrtle, she isn't called that for no reason, my boy. You see, she was a student and I was the headmaster, but our love was stronger than any rule. She ended up pregnant with my child... A baby girl. But our sexual needs were very prevalent during the pregnancy. We had very extreme affairs causing the baby to be born with very strong sexual needs. This baby... Is Hermione. We gave her to a lovely muggle couple struggling to conceive. Later, Myrtle was killed by my basilisk, it was too strong for her to handle in such long periods of time. But, you shouldn't fear. All is well with them," Dumbledore concluded.

"That's... That's bloody disgusting! What is this school?" Ron shrieked.

"That's for you to make of it," Dumbledore said with a wink.

Ron couldn't handle all of the sex around him. He needed to get away. He decided to go t Hogsmede for a pint of butter beer. But the three broomsticks is where he ran into the last person he wanted to see: Harry Potter.


End file.
